Yoakenoyume
by SapphireStar998
Summary: A war between light and dark has been brewing, and a talented group of friends as well as Sonic the hedgehog get caught in the crossfire. The Legion is strengthening its ranks, and an clone that has gone rogue leads the pack. A myriad of reasons to run and hide, right? Not to them.


A/N: This story has Sonic FC's in it. If you do not like that kind of stuff, then leave and read something else if you want. (I won't be offended).  
If you don't care about it, then read on! **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters. They belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**WARNING: This story contains blood and possible frightening moments/scenes. If you are bothered by this at any time while reading this, then either:**  


**a) skip around those sections  
b) stop reading**

* * *

Yoakenoyume- Chapter 1

The sky was black velvet as stars sprawled among the world's canvas in miniscule droplets. An aura of peace enveloped a small island in the western sea, with its leaf-clad trees swaying in a gentle breeze.

Tranquility was quickly shattered as two figures, like shadows, bolted through the areas below the treetops. Three more followed behind, seemingly in pursuit of the runaways.

"C'mon! We can't let them get away!" A girl's voice cut through the beating of footsteps on dirt.

"Opal, we don't even know who _they_ are! But, you're right. At this rate, they'll make to the shoreline and might disappear. We're going to need a plan if we want to keep up." After a short while, a third voice chimed in.

"Sapphire, Opal! I have an idea," The voice's owner, Topaz, said to her friends. "What if Opal and I ran aside of the robbers up to the shore, seeing as Sapphire's the slowest out of us all?" At that remark, the peachy fur of Sapphire's cheeks turned bright red in seconds. Topaz winced in regret. "No offense, Sapphire."

"None taken." Sapphire replied with a shy grin.

"As I was saying," Topaz continued. "After we get ahead of, and subsequently ambush, them, Sapphire catches up and we beat the crap out of 'em for taking our stuff! Good plan, right girls?

"I suppose…" Opal, rather quietly, replied. Glancing at Sapphire, the tigress noticed that her friend had secluded herself to a nearby tree, leaning against it to catch her breath after the sprint beforehand. "What if Sapphire doesn't get there in time, though?" she asked.

"Then we'll just have Chiemi help instead for the time being," Topaz acknowledged the kitsune as well, who responded with an exhausted wave of her hand. "Until Sapphire catches up, that is." Topaz concluded.

At the mention of her name, a spirit, in similar structure and looks to Sapphire, appeared next to the fatigued kitsune. Her fur was of the same hue as Sapphire's, if only a little brighter due to her ghostly radiance, along with a ponytail held together with a black band. She wore a white and bluish-silver sleeveless top, adorned with one gray star on the side of the garment. The bottom of the ensemble fanned out in wispy feathers. The nine tails that she possessed floated behind her as if they were sentient. Due to being a spirit, her legs seemed nonexistent, however, as the rest of her was just as wispy as the feathers of her outfit.

"Okay, I think I can manage that," she replied with a smirk.

"All right then, it's settled!" Topaz exclaimed. Looking back at Sapphire, then to Chiemi, and finally to Opal, she nodded as a signal to restart the pursuit. The duo ran diagonally up to the shore in opposite directions: Opal took the right; Topaz veered off to the left.

As Sapphire stayed behind, she could notice that the stars and the ivory moon shone like nothing she had ever seen before. It was absolutely breathtaking. All the while, her acute hearing could distinguish the waves of the beach crashing against the sand. She thought she also heard a plane's engine somewhere, but dismissed it as nothing she should get worried over.

After a few minutes of catching any lost breath, Sapphire sprinted over to Opal and Topaz's location, using the moon's light for guidance. Upon arriving there, though, she received quite the shock at what event was unfolding. Locked in fierce battle with the shadowy creatures was Opal and Topaz. The charcoal wolf had her signature sword drawn and was currently hacking her way through the monster's gut. Disappearing into the ground, each half of the creature split into its own separate one. Each slashed at Opal; the tigress couldn't respond quickly enough as titanium-like claws sliced at her flesh.

Topaz growled. "Dammit, at this rate, there are gonna be way too many for us to fight! Opal, don't cut them in half!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" Opal cried, as she accidentally performed just the opposite with her own claw-like weapons. The creature, unsurprisingly, tore in half with an ear-splitting screech, reforming into two identical copies of the former monster.

"Topaz, Opal!" Hearing a voice from the trees, the duo turned. Sapphire and Chiemi were currently rushing up to their location, weapons drawn. Sapphire held a hammer with a spike on one end, and Chiemi held a scythe adorned with an angel wing on the opposite side of the blade. Rushing towards the newly formed creatures, the duo managed to hit their weak spots: a small dot of light emanating from their heads. They exploded in a spectacle of shadowy mist as distorted, pained screams rang out towards the horizon.

Drawing their weapons close once more, the group of four rushed towards the last two targets. They screamed in a blind fury, charging at the girls with claws as deadly as venom.

* * *

"Hey," a voice seemed to permeate the bustle of his dream. Running along checkerboard hillsides, he freed animals from a robotic prison, faced off against the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the works.

"Hey, Sonic. Wake up!" The voice, a bit louder, woke Sonic from his fantasy.

"Huh? Oh…hey, Tails…what's up?" Sonic replied with a gargantuan yawn as he put a gloved hand close to his mouth.

"Look outside! We're almost here!" Tails said with a tone of child-like wonder.

Looking over the edge of the Tornado 2, the blue blur noticed a small island roughly shaped like a five-point star, with even smaller islands around it. As the biplane flew closer, the island seemed to grow larger in size.

"You did say we were going to find some Chaos Emeralds, right bud?" Sonic asked, another yawn not going unnoticed by the young pilot. "How are going to track 'em down then? Unless you made some modifications…"

"Trust me, Sonic. I came prepared," Tails said as he whipped out a medium-sized yellow device of some kind. Sonic looked at it, puzzled.

"With this," he explained. "We should be able to track the magnetic pulse of the Chaos Emeralds. Of course, after that last adventure we had…"

Sonic remembered all too well of the events Tails was mentioning. Eggman had managed to gather all seven Chaos Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon. He also sent Sonic into space, presumably to rid him of any interference. In doing that, the mad scientist proceeded to make the capsule explode with the blue blur still inside. Fortunately, by some stroke of luck, a fake emerald Tails had cloned beforehand managed to help Sonic escape using Chaos Control.

Tails, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't understand how that was possible. He was just happy to see his surrogate brother alive and well.

"Anyways," Tails continued, snapping Sonic out of his moment of reminiscing.

"Before, we needed a Chaos Emerald to make this thing work. Now, we don't even need one! But it would improve the signal, that's for sure."

The duo came closer to the landmass as Tails scoped out a small shoreline to land upon.

What he saw on it shocked him.

Several unidentifiable figures could be seen attacking each other like rabid dogs. One figure threw another into the ocean, landing with an ungraceful splash in the shallow salt water.

Sonic saw it as well. "Uh, buddy?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"Let's speed it up here! We need to go help them!"

"Sonic, are you sure? What if they attack** us** instead?" Tails didn't like arguing with him, but sometimes he felt Sonic was just too headstrong. _It got him into trouble other times before, _Tails thought, _but I guess Sonic might be right._

"I've never been surer in my life, bud. Now, let's get moving!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed towards the coast.

Pressing a small blue button on the biplane's control panel, the plane morphed into a battle-ready mode that allowed for greater speed.

"Ready, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Always, lil' bro." Sonic gave a smile and a thumbs-up.

Tails nodded, speeding down to the island as the plane's engine roared through the night sky.

* * *

A/N: The title means "dawn dream" in English. I just pushed it all together into one big word. Anyways…this might be my first story, but trust me when I say this: it won't be my last, either! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! ~SapphireStar998

Don't forget to comment and/or add it to your alerts!


End file.
